sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Private Roleplay with Sonicsilva1 (Alexneushoorn)
Silva came with the idea for this. I liked it, so I made the page. Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Asonja\Jason the Dragon/Sonicsilva1 Asonja the Hedgehog/Sonicsilva1 Zikuto the Wolf/Sonicsilva1 RP Asonja the Hedgehog laid down near a large tree, groaning a bit. "So bored...Very bored..." Meanwhile, on Bygone Island, 2036... Liam just finished packing his stuff. He put his sword in a holster tied around his waist and put a backpack on his back, then walked downstairs. Liam: Mom, dad, I'm going on an adventure in the past. Dave Monteiro: Okay. Be careful. Zooey Monteiro: Come back when you're done, okay? Liam: Will do. Liam walked out the door and to a secluded place. He then pressed a few buttons on his time watch and beamed to 2016. Asonja's location, 2016... A bright light appeared near Asonja, a loud explosion occured and Liam emerged from the light as it faded. Asonja covered his eyes for a second, groaning at the bright light. When it faded, he saw Liam. "Well, that's a surprise...What year did you just come out of?" Liam: 2036. "Huh, pretty far kid." Asonja says, getting up. "So, what're you here for?" Liam: I came here for an adventure. Back in my time, things are boring. That's why I cam to 2016, because there's a lot of action here. My name's Liam, by the way. Liam Monteiro. "Pleasure to meet ya. Asonja the Hedgehog." He nodded and stretched. "So, want to go out to eat? I know a shortcut." Liam: Sure, let's go. He goes behind a tree, making sure Liam followed. After he did so, he takes him by the arm and they fell through the ground. They then appeared in a steakhouse, where no one seemed to noticed they teleported in. Liam: Hey, that's a neat trick. Where'd you learn that? "It's a long story. Now please, take a seat while I go order. What would you like? They got literally everything." Liam: I'd like a carbonade with mustard sauce. Liam then took a seat. Asonja went to the counter and ordered Liam's meal and his meal. He sat down later. "So, what's it like in the future?" Liam: It's really peaceful in the future. Most of the villains that live in this timeline have either been defeated or killed in my timeline. It's really great, but also boring. That's why I often come to 2016 for some adventures when I'm bored. "I see. In this timeline, the villains are the main priority, mainly like the fall of the protagonists and things like that. That's why I want to be a hero at some point. Unfortunately, I do not have strength whatsoever. I don't eat, I don't train..." He shrugs, his sleeves showing rather awfully skinny arms. Liam: That's a shame. You look like you're full of potential. Maybe I could train you. After we've had our meals, we can train somewhere. "Sure, I can do that. I might have to warn you, I'm a horror show. Very disappointing performances, I'll tell you that for sure." Asonja says, looking at the waitress bringing the food. Asonja got a rather small steak, medium rare. Liam got exactly what he wanted, surprisingly this dish never exists in this time. Liam: Don't worry. My dad always says: 'Patience is important when teaching someone the ways of combat.' I mean, my dad taught me how to sword-fight, and I sucked at it at first, but I quickly mastered the art of it. No matter how long it will take for you, you will become a combat master eventually. (Just so you know, I'm not a fan of sword fighting myself because of that shitty Sonic and The Black Knight game. I don't even know why I'm letting Liam use a sword. XD) (Surprisingly when I first got my hands on Sonic and the Black Knight, I didn't think it was bad. I thought it was actually pretty good, but not the best. I'm probably dead by now since I just said that XD) "I suppose that's true..." Asonja says, of course seeming to doubt that fact mentally. "I'll see if I can think about it. Some friends of mine force me to train and it never works out." He took a small bite out of the ridiculously small steak. (*points double barreled shotgun at you* You were saying? >:C) Liam slowly ate his much bigger carbonade. Liam: Why do you underfeed yourself? (At least Sonic 06's gameplay was bad. The music was actually the only good part. .3.) "I'm just...not that hungry." He says. It was actually because he's suffering from major depression. (It's just like Nintendo's Shigeru Miyamoto said: 'A delayed game is eventually good, a rushed game is forever bad.' That's a reason why Sonic 06 was bad, amongst many other reasons. Sonic and the Black Knight was, in my eyes, bad because Sonic is not supposed to use weapons. That's like giving Batman a gun or making Superman a murderer. Heard a few music tracks from the game on Youtube, and the only thing good about the game, was the music. The rest was just uncreative shit.) Liam knew there was another reason for the underfeeding. Liam: I know that's not the real reason. Don't be afraid to tell me. I might understand. Asonja seemed to stop, and looked up at him. He was silent for a moment, thinking. "It's because I believe I know don't have any potential. I'm hated by many people, considered annoying, weak because of my lack of useful powers..." Liam: That's a shame. If you just stand more positively in life, you'll do much better. Liam then realizes something. Asonja's parents were killed by Eggman, just like his parents were killed by Joe Chill. (Liam has this creepy psychological talent to know everything, just like Sherlock Holmes.) Liam: Do you...Do you happen to have witnessed your parents being killed in front of you when you were young...? Asonja stopped entirely like time itself froze. He let go of his fork carefully like it was about to burst in the slightest aggressive movement. He nodded slowly. "Yes...I did." Liam saw glimpses of it, and a young hedgehog going up against Eggman's base with a knife in hand, and red eyes. There was a huge gap between that event and his parents getting killed, like a 1 month gap. Liam shivered at the glimpses, then straightens himself. Liam: Well, so have I...I was 5 years old...My parents and I were just walking down the street one night when my parents were shot by a creepy man with a gun...Mom died on the spot, and dad was dispatched with haste...And I was sent to an orphanage...I'm sorry if I brought up memories you didn't want to think about... "It's fine...I don't mind them as much anymore. I've made plenty of mistakes..." His eyes glistened in a blood red, an eerie smile flickering on his face, but it vanished so quickly. "Anyway...we should finish up so we can go train." Liam: Yeah. Liam finished up his steak and got up. He got up as well, and pushed open the door. Apparently it was so difficult for him to open the door, he had his back against it so he could push. Liam took Asonja to a forest to train. Once they got there, Liam got an old sword out of thin air and handed it to Asonja. Liam: Every swordfighter starts somewhere. Let's start with a warming up. Liam got out his sword and got ready for the warming up. Asonja struggled to carry the sword, but managed to hold it up. It was shaking too. "R-right...lets begin..." Liam nodded and swung his sword at Asonja. He moved out of the way, still holding the sword...at least trying to. He didn't swing back. Liam: Hmmm...Maybe we should train your muscles first. Good thing I always carry 1 KG dumbbells with me. Liam got two 1 KG dumbbells out of his backpack and gave them to Asonja. Liam: This should give you some muscle power. He takes them, struggling a bit. He knows that a kilogram is about 2 pounds, but it's kind of sad that he was struggling to lift a single kilogram. Liam: I know something that'll make this more fun. Can someone turn on some epic training music? (He's basically breaking the fourth wall now. XD) 'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor starts playing as Liam and Asonja are training. As the training continues, Asonja becomes stronger and better at combat. (Welp, that's what happens.) After about 2 or 3 days, they try again at sword combat. Asonja was still feeling a bit cowardly in this situation, but he gripped the sword. He tried filling himself with confidence and reassurance. Unfortunately he's not good at either of those things. Liam: Don't worry, you can do this. Liam charged at Asonja with his sword. He managed to block the blow, backing off a bit. He broke the block and attempted a horizontal swing. Liam blocked the swing and thrusted his sword carefully at Asonja, trying not to hurt him. He backed off from that, his shirt a bit ripped from it. He didn't really care at this point and he tried again. Liam blocked the attack once again. Liam: You're learning fast, my friend. Now try to hit me without injuring me. Asonja was unsure how to do that but he took the hilt of the sword and attempted to hit his shoulder. Liam shoulder was struck and it started bleeding. Liam screamed in pain. "AHH! I'M SORRY!" He dropped the sword. He didn't know what to do. Liam: GET ME TO A HOSPITAL, QUICK! He nods and picked him up. He teleported to a hospital with most of his power and set him down to a chair. The nurses came over and saw Liam, taking him to the emergency room. Asonja sat there, seeming to cradle a bit. About 30 minutes later, Liam walked out with his shoulder and part of him arm bandaged. Liam: Asonja, I'm back on my feet. Nurse: That'll be 200 rings for the treatments, please. Liam nodded and paid 200 rings to the nurse. Afterwards, he and Asonja left the hospital. Liam: Maybe it's smart if we don't use our swords on ourselves anymore. "Y-yeah...Agreed..." Asonja says. He seemed to have accidentally triggered a memory, probably missing information from his past. Liam: I have an idea. Let's train your shooting skills at the nearby shooting range. Liam took Asonja by the arm and they went to the nearby shooting range. He seems nervous by that but agreed to go anyway. The shooting range staff gave Asonja shooting range glasses and a pistol. Staff Member: We all gotta start somewhere, kiddo. Let's start with a pistol. Just hit those targets, and everything will be fine. He looked at the target and aimed the pistol. Another flashback seemed to set him off and he shot the pistol WAY off the center of the target. At least he hit it. Staff Member: Not bad for a first time, kiddo. Keep trying. "R-right..." He tried aiming again, trying to ignore the flashback going on. He could see a robot-like creature with a gun for a hand on the left and metal wings. He shut his eyes and shot again, this time dead center. He had a slight look of utter dread, like he killed a person that was replaced with the target. Staff Member: Are you okay, kiddo? He put the gun down ad rubbed his eyes. "Y-yeah...I'm fine..." He replied. "Just a bit...shocked that I got bulls-eye on the second try..." He lied. Staff Member: Okay. Well, if you keep up the good work, we can try some bigger guns too. "Alright...s-sure." He nodded. He already had the gun down. "I just need to...use the restroom." Staff Member: Okay. Restrooms are down that hallway. Meanwhile, Liam was drinking a can of cola. Liam: Soda in this timeline is delicious. He saw Asonja return with a pale face and some toilet paper wrapped around his wrist. There was some blood on it. Staff Member: Shit, son! Why are you bleeding?! Liam: Asonja! What happened?! "It's...nothing..." Asonja lied. Liam: Don't lie to me, Asonja! You probably cut your wrist open! Asonja unwrapped it, revealing a deep knife cut. "I already did." He says, wrapping it again. Liam: I'll take you to the hospital...again... Liam paid the Staff Member for using the shooting range and rushed Asonja into the hospital. The nurses walked over and took Asonja to the emergency room. Liam sat down on a chair and played guitar while waiting. It strangely took longer than when Liam was in the hospital. Something was probably wrong. Liam: Hmmm...It's taking longer than when I was here. I'm gonna check. Liam walked over to the emergency room and opened the door. He then looked inside. They had Asonja in a strait jacket, trying to get out of it. It turns out they were trying to stick a needle into his arm, but his fear of needles made him go a bit crazy. "NO! I DON'T WANT A NEEDLE!" He shouted, trying to get out of his jacket. The nurses and a few doctos held him down. Liam was surprisingly calm. He walked into the room and hit Asonja on the head with his guitar, knocking him out. Liam: There you go. Now you can give him a needle. Liam walked out the room and sat back down on his chair, and continued to play guitar. They seemed a bit surprised that worked and they gave him the needle. After that, it didn't take as long. They let him out with a glove-like cast on his right hand where his cut was. The doctor said it was self-inflicted harm with his switchblade. Liam nodded, paid for Asonja's treatments and walked outside with Asonja. Liam: Why did you cut yourself with your switchblade? "It's uh...a personal problem that I have when I'm put into serious stress..." He answered, and looked as if he was in serious trouble. Liam: You look scared. Is something wrong? "Well...usually when I do this I get in huge amounts of trouble by everyone. I get yelled at or even smacked for my ignorance." Liam: Okay. Well, you shouldn't be slitting your wrists, even if you miss your parents. They wouldn't have wanted you to be doing this sort of thing. Trust me, I miss my parents too, but I never think of suicide. "I know, I try to tell myself that. But, I wanted to save them but I couldn't." Liam looked at his time watch, then back at Asonja. Liam: I have a time watch which grants the wearer the ability to travel through time. If you want, we can go back in time so you can save your parents. "...I don't really want to ruin the past though. I know what damage it can cause." He can tell that he wanted to go and save them badly, but he knows the consequences. Liam: That is true...Well, what should we do next? He thought about it for a moment, suddenly getting confident and a bit smug. "Forget what I said about earlier. We're going to save my parents." Liam: Well, if you know the consequences, then let's do it. Liam pressed a few buttons on his time watch and beamed himself and Asonja to the day his parents were killed. They were transported to a house. Liam saw a younger version of Asonja laughing and playing with a dark grey ball. He saw his parents, a light-blue furred cat with pink hair and a dark grey wolf with brown hair. Something wasn't right already. Liam has come to the conclusion that Asonja wasn't born at all, but adopted. Apparently he wasn't told yet. (Btw, I have an exam today. I'll be back at about 12:00 PM EST Dunno what that is for you, hope it's not too late) (In my time, that would be 21:00 PM. I got one more day of school tomorrow and then I got recreation on Saturday from 10:00 AM to 16:00 PM, but after that I'm free.) Liam: *inside his mind* Oh my knight's charms...Asonja was adopted...His heart is probably broken now... Liam then looked at Asonja. Asonja was looking pretty sad eyed at his 'parents'. "Man...it feels so long ago..." He put his hands together to his chest. Liam: Asonja...Are you okay...? "Yeah I'm fine...just getting a bit nostalgic that's all..." He says, trying not to cry. Liam: Here, need someone to cry to? Liam held out his arms. Asonja tried resenting against that but he hugged him and cried for a moment. So much for an 'Emo nature'... Liam: It's alright, I understand how you feel. Let's make sure they don't die this time. After Asonja finally calmed down, he nodded. "Right...the robots should be coming momentarily." Liam nodded, got out his sword, and snuck outside without anyone seeing him. He looked around for robots. None so far. It seemed pretty normal. Asonja then came out, joining Liam but doesn't have a sword with him. "I can't find any weapons so I guess my fists?" Liam: I guess, but you could also use this battle axe. I always keep one with me in case I lose my sword. He handed Asonja his battle axe. "Uhh..okay." He carried it with two hands. Normally his arms would be crushed by now but the training montage made it a bit easier for him to carry. It was still a bit too heavy for him but he got used to it eventually as they waited. Liam got out a pair of binoculars and watched into the distance with it, checking for robots. Suddenly, a pod shows up, releasing a bunch of robots just meters away from them. The father noticed them and told the mother to get Asonja and run inside. It was time for Liam and the real Asonja to get moving. Liam: Let's go, tin cans... Liam charged at the robots and sliced them to robo-bits. Asonja didn't move as quick and got up to help Liam. He skidded to a halt, gripping his weapon nervously as a gang of robots neared him. Liam: Come on, Asonja! You can do this! Do it for your parents! "R-right...for my parents..." He muttered, then yelled and swung the axe horizontally, cutting them almost perfectly in half. He tried to stop himself but the axe was heavier than him and he spun around one more time unintentionally, making him dizzy for a short second. (While I'm roleplaying, I'm watching Julia Child's cooking show 'The French Chef' on Youtube. XD) Liam: Good job, Asonja! Keep going! Liam jammed his sword through the metal chests of a few robots. As the past was being altered, Asonja was slowly starting to fade away. He took this chance to do what he always wanted to do; to fight. He took the axe and ran ahead of him slicing and dicing every robot he could see. "We need to hurry Liam before I vanish! Get all of these robots eliminated when I disappear!" He shouted to him. Liam: Okay! Liam defeated all of the remaining robots, then looked at Asonja fading. Liam: What have I done...? Asonja's lower body was just about gone. He still collapsed like he had them, dropping his battle axe. "This rush...what is this feeling...?" Liam: Asonja, I'm so, so, sorry! I promise I'll take over your duties back in your time! Anything in order not to be arrested by the time police! Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay